Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga
Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) '''is Courtemanche437's take on Candy Crush Saga. It currently features 840 levels in 56 episodes. Its gameplay is based on the assumption that you have experience with the real game, such as knowing all the level types, how to deal with different blockers, etc.The game also introduces elements not found in the real version of Candy Crush Saga. Lives and tickets in this game are not present whatsoever. You can play as much as you want without ever having to ask your friends or pay to attempt a level. Regular Level Types Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga will feature every type of level already present in the normal game. Moves Levels Your average, simply "Score x points in y moves" type of level. Very straightforward. However, in C437CCS, at least one of these levels will be in '''every episode, unlike in the normal game where there tend to be large gaps between Moves levels. These are one of the easier types. The first Moves level is Level 1. Jelly Levels The most common type in the normal game, Jelly levels require you to clear every square of jelly on the board using the available amount of moves with matches or special candies. They are also the most common type in this fanon, with three or four levels per episode on average, and they can also prove to be one of the hardest. The first Jelly level is Level 6. Ingredients Levels Ingredients levels require the player to drop a certain number of cherries, hazelnuts, and/or strawberries located on the board, within the given amount of moves. They are also fairly common in this fanon, appearing three times per episode on average, and can prove to be almost as hard as Jelly levels. The first Ingredients level is Level 7. Timed Levels Perhaps the easiest type of level. This type is unique in that players have a specific amount of time to clear these levels as opposed to a number of moves. The time limit can be increased with +5/+10 candies that fall when a certain number of cascades occur. There will typically be at least one Timed level in each episode, though some can contain as many as four. The first Timed level is Level 12. Candy Order Levels In this type of level, players are required to collect a certain number of candies, special candies, or special candy combinations in the move limit. There are typically around three Candy Order levels per episode. The first Candy Order level is Level 11. However, in this game, there is a special twist that applies to certain Candy Order levels. Blockers and other elements not asked for in the real game can be required as part of orders beginning in Level 31, and this is a common feature throughout the entire fanon. There are also six special types of levels in this fanon which are not found in the real game. Special Level Types Honey Levels This is the first of three level level types borrowed from Candy Crush Soda Saga in the fanon. The first Honey level is Level 301, and in this type of level the player is required to free bears from specific honey squares within a certain amount of moves. Honey levels are somewhat common, with typically two or three levels per episode. Jam Levels The second level type from Candy Crush Soda Saga. It first appears at Level 406, and in this level type, the player is required to spread jam from certain squares on the board to every other space within a certain amount of moves. Jam levels are relatively uncommon, with only one or two levels on average appearing per episode. Soda Levels This is the last level type which comes from Candy Crush Soda Saga. In this level type, the player is required to collect a certain amount of soda bottles within the given move limit to raise the soda level to the top of the board. The first level of this type is Level 511. Soda levels are somewhat common, appearing two to three times on average per episode. Pipeline Levels Pipeline levels are like Candy Order levels in that the player needs to collect a certain amount of candies or blockers, but in this level type, the orders must be fulfilled in a certain progression, for example, a specific amount of candies, and then ''a specific amount of blockers. However, Pipeline levels are not limited to just regular candy orders. Ingredients and Jelly can also be asked for in Pipeline levels. The first Pipeline level is Level 751. Mixed Levels In Mixed levels, the player is required to complete multiple goals in the same level, for example, clearing jelly and bringing down ingredients. However, in the real Candy Crush Saga, only one Mixed level combination presentlys appear. In C437CCS, any one type of level can appear as part of a Mixed level, for example, Ingredient levels and Order levels, or Honey levels and Timed levels. The first Mixed level is Level 826. Anti-Order Levels Anti-Order levels are essentially the opposite of Candy Order levels in that the player must use all of their moves while ''avoiding ''certain colors of candies, special candies, or blockers. However, there is a tolerance in each Anti-Order level, which is a certain amount of any particular banned element the player can collect before their game will end. For example, if the tolerance is 20 yellow candies, the player can collect 19 yellow candies before the game ends when another yellow candy is collected. The first Anti-Order level will be Level 1046. Banana Levels Banana levels ask the player to collect a certain number of banana bunches within the given move limit by matching bananas to form banana groups, which then must be matched to form the banana bunches needed to complete the level. The first Banana level is Level 1301. Number of Levels by Type This table is accurate as of Popsicle Pool (Episode 31). Milestones *'Level 100' - 100th level overall. ( ) *'Level 200 '- 200th level overall. ( ) *'Level 300 '- 300th level overall. ( ) *'Level 400 '-' 400th level overall. ( ) *'Level 500 '- 500th level overall. ( ) *'Level 502 '- 100th level. *'''Level 507 - 100th level. *'Level 568 '- 100th level. *'Level 586 '- 100th level. *'Level 600 '- 600th level overall. ( ) *'Level 700 '- 700th level overall. ( ) *'Level 704 '- 100th level. *'Level 800 '- 800th level overall. ( ) Difficulty Ratings The color coding in this fanon is based on the old-style color coding of the Candy Crush Saga Wiki. None - 0 You are guaranteed to pass these levels. The only way to fail is by pressing the quit button. Very Easy - 1 These levels should be able to be completed within very few attempts and pose no threat. Easy - 2 These levels are slightly harder than Very Easy levels, but should still pose little threat to players. Considerably Easy - 3 These levels can be considered ''easy, but are generally harder than Easy or Very Easy levels. '''Medium' - 4 These levels aren't necessarily easy, but they aren't necessarily hard. They are in the middle of the difficulty spectrum. Considerably Hard - 5 These levels can be considered ''hard, and might pose some threat to players. '''Hard' - 6 These levels are objectively difficult to complete, and can cause players to get stuck for some time. Very Hard - 7 These levels are even tougher than Hard levels, and can take players dozens of attempts to complete. Insanely Hard - 8 These levels are extremely difficult to pass, and can pose a great threat to players. Nearly Impossible - 9 Levels with this rating are among the hardest levels that can be passed with legitimate play. It can take hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for a player to pass a Nearly Impossible level. However, these levels are intended to be as minimal as possible. Variable - As implied. Levels with this rating are usually luck-based, as sometimes the level can be finished very easily, and other times it can be nearly impossible. These levels are not counted in episode difficulties. Impossible - Undefined! There is no way to pass a level rated Impossible without boosters or cheating. It simply can't be finished through normal gameplay. However, if one ever shows up, it will most likely be nerfed. Episode Difficulty Formula: (1 x VE + 2 x Easy + 3 x CE + 4 x Medium + 5 x CH + 6 x Hard + 7 x VH + 8 x IH + 9 x NI) / (Levels in episode - Variable) 0 - 1.5 = Very Easy 1.5 - 2 = Easy 2 - 3 = Considerably Easy 3 - 4 = Medium 4 - 4.5 = Considerably Hard 4.5 - 5 = Hard 5 - 6 = Very Hard 6 - 7 = Insanely Hard 7 - 9 = Nearly Impossible Please note that an impossible episode has an undefined level. Any episode with an impossible level has an undefined mean, and hence it is also impossible. Episodes World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 Element List Level 4 - Marmalade Level 10 - Jelly Fish Level 11 - Regular Icing Level 12 - Two-layered Icing Level 16 - Licorice Locks Level 24 - Chocolate Level 30 - Three-layered Icing Level 31 - Blocker Order levels Level 33 - Candy Bombs (Informal introduction) Level 40 - Teleporter Level 60 - Four-layered Icing Level 67 - Candy Bombs (Official introduction) Level 76 - Candy Bomb Cannons Level 77 - Chocolate Spawner Level 78 - Licorice Swirl Cannons Level 88 - Ingredient Cannons Level 101 - Mystery Eggs Level 116 - Five-layered Icing Level 123 - Coconut Wheels Level 136 - Rainbow Candies Level 151 - Cake Bomb Level 166 - Toffee Tornadoes Level 181 - Conveyor Belts Level 196 - Candy Frog Level 211 - Sugar Keys Level 211 - Five-layered Sugar Chest Level 216 - Three-layered Sugar Chest Level 226 - Popcorn Level 233 - Sugar Key Cannon Level 234 - Lucky Candies Level 241 - UFO Level 256 - Toffee Level 271 - Cyan Candies Level 301 - Honey Levels Level 301 - Honey Bears Level 302 - One-layered Honey Level 302 - Two-layered Honey Level 306 - Three-layered Comb Honey Level 316 - White Chocolate Level 321 - White Chocolate Spawner Level 326 - Six-layered Icing Level 331 - Coloring Candies Level 349 - Four-layered Comb Honey Level 361 - Wild Candy Orders Level 365 - Rainbow Orders Level 376 - Special Candy Dispensers Level 379 - Five-layered Comb Honey Level 391 - Color Filters Level 406 - Jam Levels Level 421 - Six-layered Comb Honey Level 436 - One-layered Ice Cubes Level 436 - Two-layered Ice Cubes Level 443 - Three-layered Ice Cubes Level 443 - Four-layered Ice Cubes Level 443 - Five-layered Ice Cubes Level 443 - Six-layered Ice Cubes Level 451 - Color Clearers Level 466 - One-layered Licorice Links Level 467 - Three-layered Licorice Links Level 467 - Four-layered Licorice Links Level 468 - Two-layered Licorice Links Level 481 - Board Flows Level 496 - Bubblegum Level 502 - Bubblegum Lock Level 511 - Soda Levels Level 511 - Soda Bottles Level 511 - Purple Soda Level 523 - Bubblegum Spawner (Informal introduction) Level 526 - Soda Bottle Cannon Level 556 - Six-layered Sugar Chest Level 571 - Locked Chocolate Level 586 - Double Licorice Locks Level 601 - Sprinkleshell Level 616 - Bubblegum Spawner (Official introduction) Level 631 - Double Licorice Swirls Level 646 - Magic Mixer Level 661 - Triple Licorice Swirls Level 676 - Locked White Chocolate Level 691 - Green Soda Level 706 - Quadruple Licorice Swirls Level 721 - Licorice Canes Level 751 - Pipeline Levels Level 766 - Quintuple Licorice Swirls Level 781 - Lollipop Hammer Candies Level 791 - Free Switch Candies Level 796 - Sextuple Licorice Swirls Level 811 - Strawberries Level 826 - Mixed Mode Levels Level 841 - Dark Purple Candies Level 856 - Levels with more than 9 rows Level 886 - Levels with more than 1 board Level 901 - Locked Licorice Swirls Level 941 - Locked Icing Level 961 - Donut Level 981 - Safety Square Level 1001 - Bobber Level 1016 - Multipliers Level 1031 - Peppermint Stick Level 1046 - Anti-Order Levels Level 1061 - Orange Soda Level 1076 - Coal Level 1091 - Multipliers Level 1106 - Rockets Level 1121 - Fire Candy Level 1136 - Ice Bombs Level 1151 - Jelly Cake Level 1166 - Mint Level 1181 - Two-layered Mint Level 1196 - Three-layered Mint Level 1211 - Extra Move Candy Level 1226 - Levers Level 1241 - Lasers Level 1256 - Diagonal Rockets Level 1271 - Viscious Bomb Level 1286 - Sugar Tornado Level 1301 - Banana Levels Level 1316 - Banana Barrels Level 1331 - Bitter Chocolate Level 1346 - Jinxed Candies Level 1361 - Bitter Chocolate Spawner Level 1376 - Colored Jelly Level 1391 - Colored Icing Level 1406 - Triple Jelly Level 1421 - Strawberry Chocolate Level 1436 - Metal Boxes Level 1451 - Strawberry Chocolate Spawner Level 1466 - Waffles Level 1481 - Hyper Chocolate Spawner Level 1496 - Light Green Candies Level 1511 - Portal Tiles Category:Courtemanche437's Candy Crush Saga (C437CCS) Category:Fanon Games